


Witches' Companions

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Hauntober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Transformation sequence!!  Not really.
Series: Hauntober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Witches' Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Safety  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Familiars=  
> Characters: Rio, Nioku, Schaden, Eero, Bituin, Épéé, Bruja, Bolívar, Yuki, Pazo, Tiok, Mae, Azmaria

=Familiars=

“You brought Schaden with you,” Rio cried out, gripping Nioku’s collar. “He can’t be of help! He’s a blind musician! He can’t dodge energy blasts! They move faster than their sound! Don’t you think!?”

“Let, let go of me,” Nioku whimpered out. “It’s getting hard to breath.”

Rio dropped Nioku who crumpled to the ground, huffing and heaving. “You need to think! Don’t do things all haphazardly like this!”

“I wanted to go,” Schaden announced. “When I make up my mind, you can’t talk me out of it.”

“As much fun as this is, I would advise you to pay attention to me,” Eero said, drawing Rio’s attention from Nioku.

“You, you’re right, Eero,” Rio said, heaving a sigh. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“It’s your family you should be apologizing to,” Bituin stated. She was hanging upside down from a nearby tree.

“How, how do you guys expect to help us,” Nioku asked, standing and fixing his pajamas. “If you guys can transform dolls back into people, why can’t you do the same for yourselves?”

“We have been animals for far too long,” Épéé stated, preening his dark feathers. “We’re nothing more than over-sized witches’ companions.”

“All of us have served as a witches’ companion and have each learned enough about witchcraft to be of service to you and yours,” Bruja stated. “Some of us longer than others.”

“My witch really enjoyed my company,” Bolívar said, laughing. “She released me from her service before passing on. If I’m lucky, I can attain the power of an auspice and become more than just a giant, hopping amphibian. I could wield the power of a deific being!”

“Let’s think small for now, Bolívar,” Yuki called out from above everyone. “You have more than enough time to gain immortality.” She fluttered down and landed on the ground as did Bruja.

The seven animals were standing around the brothers and Robert.

“Produce them and we will proceed,” Eero stated and Rio pulled out the three dolls placing them on the ground. “Now, step back and away from us while we use our magic. We don’t want to cause you harm.”

The seven witches’ companions proceeded to speak words unfamiliar to any of them and as they spoke different words from each other, energy seemed to materialize from each of them, flowing into the three dolls.

After a bit, there was an explosion of rainbow light and when it faded, Tiok, Mae, and Azmaria stood there in their full humanoid glory.

“It, it worked,” Nioku said, amazed.

“That was an interesting experience,” Tiok stated. “Now I know how a child’s favorite toy feels.”

“You need to clean your pockets, Rio,” Mae stated, folding her arms and glaring at him. “It’s disgusting.”

“Just be glad you’re no longer the size of an action figure,” Azmaria stated. “That’s not the first time it’s happened to me so I’m used to it.” She walked over to Eero and stroke his fur. He purred loudly. “Thanks for the help, little Eerito.” He purred heavily.

“Why am I not surprised,” Nioku asked, folding his arms. All sighted eyes were on Azmaria and Eero.

“Yes, I’m learned in the ways of witchcraft,” she stated, scooping Eero up. “Yes, this little guy is my companion. Finally, yes, I think I know a way of putting Mary to rest now that I know more about her. Unfortunately, we’ll need a few things. Many of which aren’t going to be legal to acquire. Additionally, we’re going to need both Bashinol and Elmira.” She heaved a sigh and looked over at Épéé and Bolívar. “I know you two are enjoying those large sizes you’ve got, but you won’t exactly be useful those sizes so if you don’t mind.” She waved a hand and they both shrunk to their common animal sizes. She then collected Pazo and Bolívar in her arms who climbed to her shoulders. “Alright, let’s head home. We’ll have most of the legal stuff we need there.”


End file.
